Guadeloupian Cuisine
Browse All Guadeloupian Recipes: Guadeloupian Appetizers | Guadeloupian Soups | Guadeloupian Salads | Guadeloupian Vegetarian | Guadeloupian Meat Dishes | Guadeloupian Snacks | Guadeloupian Desserts Guadeloupe - Cooking and Food Overview of Guadeloupian Cuisine History Guadeloupe is an Island governed by the French, but despite this its cuisine represents a unique mix with European, East Indian and African influences. Many people came in this country and brought all kind of ingredients and special methods of cooking and preparing the dishes. In 1635 the French took possession over this beautiful country and introduced to the natives the costume of growing cattle. Over the next centuries due to the prosperity of the Island, the British people tried to conquer it several times and steal it from the French. They failed to accomplish that. Beside the French and British influences Guadeloupe cuisine adopted many dishes and ingredients from the Indian people and the Arabs. Varied types of peppers and other spices typically Indian are being used nowadays in the Guadeloupe cuisine. A distinctive part of this country cuisine is represented by the Creole cuisine. Creole cuisine is at the crossroads between the different influences of France, the Caribbean and Africa. The two basic ingredients are fish and fruit. Take a trip to the market to try out all the exotic fruits you may have never even seen before. And don't forget, for apéritifs (or at any other time of day), ti-punch, the national drink is definitely the way to go Cuisines of Guadeloupe Creole cuisine can be served anyplace any anytime in Guadeloupe. This special part of the traditional Guadelupe cuisine represents a delicious and spectacular mix of African, Arabic, French and Indian influences. Special recipes that have been passed from generation to generation are made with fresh seafood and poultry and can be sometimes so hot and spicy that hardly can one handle them. Local Guadeloupe cuisine is also famous for the great usage of fresh fruits and seafood. Using these healthy and natural ingredients great and tasteful salads, appetizers and dessert are made. Other specialties made with seafood and served in this country include smoked fish, shellfish, stuffed land crabs. All these dishes are seasoned with chilli sauces or curry dishes. In the Caribbean, Guadelupe cuisine is recognized as being one of the most spectacular due to the great number of recipes and dishes existing here but mostly due to the exquisite taste and flavors that of the food. Preparation Methods for Guadeloupian Cooking Most of the preparation methods existing in the Guadeloupe cuisine are being borrowed from their neighbors and adjusted to this country own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Guadelupe cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the Guadelupe cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Guadelupe is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Guadelupe’s regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most Guadelupe dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Guadeloupian Cooking In order to produce the best and most sophisticated dishes Guadeloupe cuisine is using all kind of cooking tools ranging from cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers. Besides all this special equipment a true Guadeloupe chef might need other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Guadelupe food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons, spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "arsenal". Guadeloupian Food Traditions and Festivals Every festival and holiday held in Guadeloupe perfectly combine the exquisite tastes of homemade local food with the excitement of the celebration. Some of the most famous public holidays in Guadeloupe are New Year's Day, Good Friday, Ash Wednesday, Schoelcher Day, Ascension Day (May 12), All Souls' Day, Armistice Day (Nov 11) and Christmas. Every festival in this country range in length from at least two days to two weeks. Special traditional dishes are being cooked and served accompanied most of the time by the finest French wines. During any celebration the dish called Jambalaya can be easily found in any home, restaurant or household due to the fact that is very famous and incredible tasteful. It can be made with Chicken, Ham, Sausage, shrimp, fresh Pork, and oysters. To increase the flavor of the dish ingredients like rice, onions, pepper, tomatoes are often added. People in Guadeloupian Food * Are you into Guadeloupian Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Indian, European or Asian chefs from this country use in a creatively way the basic ingredients and not only in order to create the most original and flavored traditional Guadeloupe dishes. Guadelupe chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who have never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Guadelupe chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Guadeloupian Cuisine Category:Caribbean Cuisine